The Irelanders' Adventures o​f Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery. film begins at the Blue Mountain Quarry where Rheneas whistles as he puffs out of a tunnel Narrator: It was a busy day on the Island of Sodor. pushes stone as Skarloey and Sir Handel passes with trains of stone Narrator: At the Blue Mountain Quarry, the narrow gauge engines were working hard. Merrick: Good morning, Rheneas. Rheneas: Morning, Merrick. (whistles) Merrick: Good morning, Peter Sam! Peter Sam: (whistles) Good morning, Merrick! Narrator: Owen, the incline engine, was waiting for Paxton the diesel. Paxton was collecting heavy trucks of slate to take to Brendam Docks. honks as he backs up to the trucks Paxton: Ready when you are, Owen. Owen: Load me up, Rusty. Going down! Next stop, right at the bottom. lowers his trucks to the bottom as Skarloey puffs by Paxton: Do you always work this hard at the Quarry, Skarloey? Skarloey: Always. If your wheels aren't whirring, you aren't being a Really Useful Engine. whistles as he puffs away Narrator: Paxton started to whir his wheels again. started to move forward when... Peter Sam: Look out! Paxton: Oh my! block of stone lands next to him Narrator: Then he stopped. Paxton: What was that, Peter Sam? Narrator: High above in the Quarry, a giant keystone in Blondin Bridge had come loose. Sam sees this Peter Sam: Fenders and Fireboxes! Blondin Bridge is not safe! Merrick: Oh, Rheneas is on his way down from the upper terrace. He'll have to cross the bridge with heavy trucks. Rusty: We must warn him! Sound the alarm! loud siren sounds Narrator: All the engines were suddenly still. All the engines were hushed. All the engines watched. is puffing along when he hears the siren Narrator: Rheneas heard the siren.... Rheneas: Oh, no. There must be danger. Narrator: ...but he didn't know why the siren was sounding... Sir Handel: There he is! Narrator: ...until it was too late. saw the trouble ahead as a workman tried to flag him down Workman: Stop! Stop! Narrator: Rheneas tried to stop! Workman: Blondin Bridge is falling down! Narrator: But his heavy trucks pushed him on.... Rheneas: Whoa! Narrator: ..right onto the damaged bridge! Rheneas: Wha! Narrator: Rheneas pumped his pistons as never before! He had to puff across before the bridge collapsed! makes it across just as the bridge collapses Narrator: Rheneas was almost knocked off the rails! Rheneas: Whoa! bashes into a rock while and through some wood planks then roll down the hill and raced around a bend, almost fell of the tracks before coming to a stop Narrator: At last, Rheneas rolled to a stop right by Skarloey. Rheneas: Oh! I'm alright. I made it down safely. Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rusty and Peter Sam laugh and cheer Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rusty and Peter Sam: Hurray! is seen derailed by stones Paxton: Uh, excuse me? Erm, I wonder if, uh, someone could help me? (stammering) Maybe? Please? stone hits him Paxton: Ow. main titles appear saying "Young Irish Film Makers present" "The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery" Tortuga is seen flying over Sodor Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Speedy McAllister: Connor, why are we here again? Connor Lacey: Sir Topham Hatt has another assignment for us. Twilight Sparkle: I wonder what it is this time? Hannah Sparkes: Who knows, Twilight? Wilson: (to Speedy) You'II get to see Thomas and the Island of Sodor, we, Olwin, Jackman and the Chuggineers visited many years ago. Brewster: Yeah. We've been there for a while after we stop Diesel 10 and the villains from taking over the Steamworks. Koko: Yeah. Even though Diesel 10 remains evil and hating steam engines. Mai Lacey: And we even see our friends at Tidmouth sheds. Fred Jones: Can't wait to see all the engines here. Shaggy Rogers: Like, can't wait to try out some food there, eh, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Reah. (giggles) Velma Dinkley: Thanks for inviting us to come to Sodor, Connor. Connor Lacey: You're welcome, Velma. Daphne Blake: This is going to be the best vacation, ever! Marco Polo: Excited to see Hiro again, Shi La? Shi La: Of course, Marco. It has been a long time since I last saw him. Fu Fu: (chitter) Lightning McQueen: I got an idea. Dusty Crophopper: What is it, McQueen? Lightning McQueen: We can meet up with Thomas before we have our assignment. That way, we'II have a start. Fireman Sam: Good idea. Connor Lacey: That could work. Martin Kratt: I bet I'II be one to spot that tank engine. Chris Kratt: You're on. Melody: How can you be so sure? Martin Kratt: With this. (pull out a owl stuffy) Old Puffer Pete: How's that gonna help ya, Marty? Martin Kratt: They're actually owl binoculars. They'II help me find that tank engine. Chris Kratt: Not a chance. They don't call me "Eagle Eyes" for nothing. Aviva Corcovado: There he is! Kratt Bros: Huh? Aviva Corcovado: Better luck next time, brothers. (giggles) Chris Kratt: Wow! head over to the cockpit and see Thomas Speedy McAllister: Is that Thomas the Tank Engine you were telling me and Pete about, Wilson? Wilson: Yes, Speedy. Violet Parr: Whoa. Look at him go. Rarity: These two coaches are called Annie and Clarabel. Old Puffer Pete: Those carriages have names? Connor Lacey: Yes, Pete. Penny Morris: They also have faces on them so they can talk to their puller. Speedy McAllister: Hmm. That's very different to our carriages back in Chuggington. The Mask: I know what you mean. Devastator (PWT): Hey, look! Fluttershy: There's a clearing in the Whispering Woods that we can land. April O'Neil: Good idea, Flutters. Kim Possible: Land us in that clearing, Jimmy. Jimmy Z: Heading down, nice and easy. Tortuga lands in the clearing Connor Lacey: Nice job. Mewtwo: Now let's go and greet our friend. head out scene changes to leaves in a tree as the camera moves down to some railway tracks which Thomas chuffs over pulling Annie and Clarabel Narrator: Blue Mountain Mystery. On Thomas' branch line, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Thomas was having fun with Annie and Clarabel. Thomas: (laughing) Hold on tight! (whistles) Annie: Clattering carriages! Slow down, Thomas! Clarabel: Slow down! Slow down! The signal is red! Thomas: I always slow down when I come to a red signal. Annie: Only because we told you to. Clarabel: Only because we keep you on track. Thomas: (laughs) You worry too much! Connor Lacey: Hey, Thomas! Thomas: Connor, guys, hey! Twilight Sparkle: It's good to see you again, little T. Annie and Clarabel: What? Fireman Sam: It's a nickname. Marco Polo: Good to see you too ladies. Annie: Thanks. Clarabel: Who are your new friends? Fred Jones: I'm Fred. This is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Thomas: Good to meet you. Old Puffer Pete: Are you Thomas the Tank Engine? Thomas: Yes, that's me. Who are you two? Old Puffer Pete: I'm Old Puffer Pete. Speedy McAllister: Speed McAllister. But you can call me Speedy. Old Puffer Pete: We've heard so much about you. You are an impressive youngster tank engine. Thomas: Thanks. I get that a lot. Connor Lacey: Yeah. He is number one after all. blushes Violet Parr: Aw, that's cute. Wilson: I never know how engines do that. Gareth Griffiths: I think it's because the Sodor engines have human faces and chuggers don't. Wilson: Ooooh. Koko: That explains it. a car horn is heard Narrator: Suddenly, Thomas, The Irelanders, Annie and Clarabel heard the strangest sound! Ace Bunny: Did you hear that? Melody: I heard it! Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! What's that? car on rails appears with The Fat Controller onboard Narrator: Around the bend came a small red car on the tracks. Chris Kratt: Whoa. Marco Polo: Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Velma Dinkley: That's new. Connor Lacey: Whoa. A car on tracks. Station Officer Steele: Just like my fire engine, Bessie who can also on rails. Twilight Sparkle: Cool. Narrator: Everyone was surprised! The Fat Controller: Winston! Please stop! puts on the brakes and Winston stops The Fat Controller: Wait there a moment, Thomas! I need to talk to you and the Irelanders. stares Fat Controller grunts loudly as Winston reveres very fast past Thomas and then went back to Thomas again The Fat Controller: Good morning, everyone! This is Winston! He is my new track inspection car! honks Shaggy Rogers: Dig that, Scoob! A car on rails! Scooby-Doo: Reah! Fred Jones: Imagine that. Ace Bunny: Whoa! Thomas: Good morning, Winston! Nice to meet you! Winston: Nice to meet you, Thomas! And who are you guys? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Marco Polo: I'm Marco Polo. This is Luigi, Shi La and out pet bat, Fu Fu. Wilson: Nice to meet you, Winston. I'm Wilson. Brewster: Hiya, I'm Brewster. Koko: I'm Koko. Old Puffer Pete: I'm Old Puffer Pete. Speedy McAllister: Speedy McAllister. But you can call me Speedy. Fred Jones: I'm Fred. This is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Mai Lacey: I'm Mai Lacey. Baloo: I'm Baloo. Bagheera: Bagheera's the name. Irelanders: We're the Irelanders. Winston: The Irelanders? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Yeah. That's our team name. Winston: Whoa. It's nice to meet you. Victorion: Nice to meet you too. The Fat Controller: Anyways, welcome back, Irelanders. Connor Lacey: It's good to be back, Sir. What's our assignment? The Fat Controller: Your assignment, is to help Thomas with his special job. Twilight Sparkle: Really? What is it? The Fat Controller: Paxton has been in an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. I have arranged with the Thin Controller to send Thomas to work in his place. His job will be to take loaded slate trucks to the docks. Fireman Sam: You can count on us, Sir. Thomas: Thank you, sir! I like working with my narrow-gauge friends! Wilson: What are narrow gauge engines? Thomas: They are these small engines that run on much smaller tracks. Holly O'Hair: Cool. The Mask: We never met them before. Connor Lacey: Well, looks like it's time to do so. Marco Polo: You're right. It'II be a adventure to see a part of Sodor we've never been to before. Aviva Corcovado: Absolutamente. Old Puffer Pete: What does that mean? Cyberwarp: It means absolutely in Spanish. Old Puffer Pete: Oh. The Fat Controller: Toby will take over on your branch line. Oh! Before you go, you must deliver the rest of these passenger! Norman Price: Oh yeah. We better bring them to their destinations. Thomas: Of course, sir! cringes as Winston jolts a bit The Fat Controller: Winston, we must hurry. Today is a busy day. jolts on with Winston as the Irelanders and Thomas watch The Fat Controller: Not to worry. It's early days yet. (chuckles) Winston: That's right, sir. Early days. Thomas: Of course, sir! Spike: laughs Winston: Bye, Thomas! Bye, guys! (hoots) Thomas: Goodbye, Winston! (laughs) laughs as Winston rolls off with The Fat Controller Narrator: Thomas liked Winston already. So did everyone else. Brewster: He's funny. Raven Queen: Yeah. Connor Lacey: Can't argue with that. Thomas: We have a new friend! (laughs) Annie and Clarabel: We like Winston! (laughs) laughs as they set off scene changes to Emily carrying a damaged Paxton on a flatbed Narrator: Emily was taking Paxton to the Dieselworks. stop at a red signal Emily: I'm sorry you were in an accident, Paxton. I must have been horrible. Paxton: (sighs) Oh, it's ah, not so bad, Emily. A biff and a bash, that's all. and the Irelanders arrive Narrator: Then Thomas and the Irelanders came hurrying along the track. Connor Lacey: Look! Elvis Cridlington: Oh, my. Pinkie Pie: Whoa. Chris Kratt: He's really damaged. Shi La: No kidding. Fu Fu: (chitters) Thomas: Hello, Emily. Hello, Paxton. You all right? Paxton: Just a biff and a bash, Thomas. That's all. They'II soon fix me up when I get to the Dieselworks. Thomas: I'm sure they will, Paxton. Connor Lacey: I hope you get repaired soon, Paxton. Paxton: Thanks, Connor. You know, there could be a space for me in your team. Connor Lacey: We'll see, Paxton. We'll see. Martin Kratt: Guys, did we see Paxton before? Fireman Sam: Yes, when he was part of Diesel 10's plot to take over the Steamworks, remember? nod in agreement Twilight Sparkle: I remember that one quite well. Fred Jones: What do you mean by that? Connor Lacey: She means that she recalls everything that happened. Shaggy Rogers: Like, what happened with taking over the Steamworks? Lightning McQueen: Well, a long time ago, Diesel 10 returned and trick us and Percy into helping him and the villains by taking over the Steamworks. Mystery Gang gasp Paxton: Yes. I remember that. And I'm sorry if I gave you guys any trouble. Violet Parr: That's okay, big guy. Chris Kratt: The Dieselworks was old and broken at the time. Mai Lacey: That's why they took the place over. Brewster: Then we and the steam engines help to defeat them. Dusty Crophopper: And rebuild the Dieselworks. Koko: But despite that, Diesel 10 remains evil and hating steam engines when we encountered him as he work for Prince John's human counterpart. Fred Jones: Whoa. Daphne Blake: Jeepers. That explains him join forces with Steve, Max and Laura once. Connor Lacey: Uh-huh. Kim Possible: I remember that. Shaggy Roger: Yeah. Like his claw still gives me the creeps. Scooby-Doo: Re too. Paxton: And is it true that Diesel 10, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert join the Foot Empire, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, Paxton. Spud the Scarecrow: And since when you wanted to join the Irelanders? Paxton: It was a suggestion, Spud. Besides, you never know when a diesel may come in handy. Spud The Scarecrow: Oh. I see. Thomas: That would be great, Paxton. Good luck! I must hurry. They're waiting for us at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Connor Lacey: Yeah. See ya later, big guy. set off Paxton: Be careful up there, guys! Narrator: But Thomas and the Irelanders was already far away. scene changes to the Blue Mountain Quarry Narrator: Thomas was excited that The Fat Controller had given him the job of working with the Narrow Gauge Engines. By the time he and the Irelanders reached the Blue Mountain Quarry, he had almost forgotten about Paxton. Irelanders and Thomas look around Narrator: And then Thomas and the Irelanders saw what had happened to the bridge. Thomas: Oh, my! Speedy McAllister: That's not good. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: And it doesn't look safe either. Connor Lacey: It got collapsed. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies. Aviva Corcovado: Whoa. Applejack: Boy, whoever made it collapse did some serious damage. Baloo: I can see that. Bagheera: I wonder what could have caused it to collapse? Mai Lacey: Who knows? Skarloey came over Skarloey: Hello, Thomas! arrives Narrator: The narrow gauge engines were much smaller than Thomas. Peter Sam: Hello, Thomas! Narrator: They ran on narrow rails. Sir Handel: Hello, Thomas! (whistles) Thomas: Hello, my friends! Skarloey: (to the Irelanders) Are you the Irelanders, we've been hearing about? Connor Lacey: That's us. Skarloey: Good to meet you. My name is Skarloey. Rheneas: I'm Rheneas. Sir Handel: I'm Sir Handel. But I used to be called Falcon. Peter Sam: I'm Peter Sam. But I used to be called Stuart. Rusty: I'm Rusty. The only diesel here. Connor Lacey: Good to meet you. Sarah Jones: (noticing the numbers) Huh? Thomas: What's wrong, Sarah? Sarah Jones: Nothing, Thomas. It's just Skarloey and Rheneas have numbers. Koki: Hey. You're right. Marco Polo: Skarloey's number 1. Mai Lacey: And Rheneas is number 2. Sir Handel: I'm Number 3 Peter Sam: I'm number 4. Rusty: And I'm number 5. Ron Stoppable: That's amazing. Connor Lacey: Just like Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon and James. Ace Bunny: Not to mention Toby and Percy. Skarloey: Our number 6 and 7 are Duncan and Freddie. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Where are they now? Skarloey: They're working on our railway, carrying goods and passengers. Lizzie Sparkes: I see what you mean. Thomas: Rheneas, what happened? Were you in a accident too? Rarity: (seeing the scratches) Ugh, darling, you look awful! Rheneas: Well, I did get a few extra scrapes and scratches, Rarity. Actually, I could really use a fresh..... Skarloey: It could have been worse. Luckily, Rheneas is still safe and in good working order, ready for.... Rheneas: A fresh coat of paint? Thomas and the Irelanders laugh until they saw Rheneas [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan